The Scary Story of The OC
by iluvtheoc928
Summary: The four friends keep living through stuff that happened in different horror movies. One question... who's behind it all? I got the idea from the Scary Movie movies. I suck at summaries but please read and review.
1. Home Alone

Chapter One: Home Alone

**It was a Friday night and Summer Roberts was home alone. Her father and the step-monster had gone to Hawaii for their anniversary and would be back next Saturday.**

**Summer had rented a few old movies to watch as she snuggled under a blanket on the living room couch. She rented, "Singing in the Rain", "Miracle on 34****th**** Street" and "West Side Story".**

**She sat down on the couch and decided she wanted popcorn. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She took the bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.**

**Then, the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Summer. "Hello Summer," said an unfamiliar voice. "Who is this?" she asked. "What, you don't know me?" said the voice. "No, I don't. Leave me alone," said Summer, then hung up. She took a few steps and the phone rang again. "Hello?" said Summer. "It's me!" said the voice. "Listen," said Summer. "I'll call my boyfriend who's on the water polo team and he will kick your ass!" "Why would you say I'm on the water polo team? You know I hate them," said Seth. "Cohen?" asked Summer confused. "You're the creepy voice that's been calling me?" "Yeah," said Seth. "Ryan and I were cleaning the attic and I found my dad's old voice changer." "Cohen," said Summer. "You scared the crap out of me!" "Sorry," said Seth. "I just got bored and I knew you were home alone and I thought it would be fun to scare you." "Well it worked." Said Summer. "But seriously," said Seth. "The water polo team?" "Shut up. It was the first thing that popped into my mind." **

**Just then the microwave went off. "I'll talk to you later Cohen. I'm going to go watch a movie now." She hung up. **

**As she walked into the living room, she started hearing noises outside. Rustling in the bushes it sounded like. She put the popcorn down on the table. She walked over and turned on the outside light and popped her head out the door. She looked around. There was nothing. She closed and locked the front door and popped in her movie. She cuddled under her blanket and watched the movie. **

**Just then, the phone rang again. She answered it. "Hello?" "Hello Summer," said a strange voice. "Cohen would you please leave me alone?! I'm trying to watch a movie!" "It's not Cohen," said the voice. "Ok, fine. Atwood please leave me alone!" "Nope…not Atwood." "Coop?" "What's up with you and last names? You've never called me by my last name." "What's your last name?" Summer asked. "You seriously think I'm that stupid?" said the voice. "Why are you calling me?" Summer asked. She didn't hear an answer. "Hello?" She looked at her phone it said "Call Ended". **

**She got really scared. She didn't know what to do. She locked all of the doors and windows in the house and tried to forget about what had happened. She tried to make herself feel better. **_**It was probably just Seth trying to scare me, **_**she thought to herself. She tried to take her mind off of everything by concentrating on the movie. **

**She kept hearing weird noises outside. But she convinced herself that it was just the wind. She snuggled under her blanket and tried to focus her attention on the movie. When all of a sudden there was a loud crash coming from near the side of the house. Summer got scared and jumped up. She crept over to the kitchen and looked out the window. She noticed that all the trash cans were knocked over. "It was probably just a raccoon or something," she reassured herself. "Just to be safe, I should make sure all the doors and windows are locked." **

**She started with the living room windows. She locked them all and closed the drapes. She worked her way into the kitchen. She made sure the kitchen door was locked then worked her way to the windows. When she got to the window over the sink, a face popped up. Someone was standing out side of her window holding a knife. The person was wearing a Butthead mask from **_**Beavis and Butthead**_**. This scared Summer even more. **

**She thought back to when she was 6 years old. She had walked into her cousin's room one day while visiting. She looked around his room and noticed a **_**Beavis and Butthead**_** poster. Just the sight of them scared her. Ever since that day she's never been able to look at them. She knew her fear of them was stupid. Seth even made fun of her for it. But she couldn't help the fact that just the sight of them scared her. She ducked down hiding behind the counter so whoever was outside couldn't see her. **

**She managed to crawl all the way back to the living room and hid in the corner behind the couch. She grabbed the phone on her way so she would be able to call the cops. She pressed talk and began to dial. She noticed that after a few seconds that it wasn't ringing. She hung up and pressed talk again. There was no dial tone. Summer's eyes widened as she heard heavy breathing on the other side of the phone. **_**Someone has to be in the house, **_**Summer thought. **_**But where?**_


	2. The Search

**Chapter 2: The Search**

**Summer got the courage to search the house. She crawled away from her spot behind the couch. She went over to the kitchen table and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed 911. She waited for it to start ringing…it never did. She looked at her phone. "Crap!" she yelled. "The battery's dead!" She went from the kitchen and crawled up the stairs. **_**This is such a stupid thing to do, **_**Summer thought to herself. **_**I'm turning into those dumb blondes who run up the stairs in all those horror movies. But I have to find out if someone's really in the house. For all I know it could just be my imagination. **_**She thought about the person wearing the mask again. **_**It's probably just Seth, **_**she reassured herself. **_**He knows how much Beavis and Butthead scare me. And he knows I'm home alone and he already tried to scare me by calling me. **_

**When she got to the top of the stairs, she walked into her room. She turned on the light. Everything looked normal. Everything was in its place. She checked the closet…nothing. She moved on to her parents' bedroom. She turned on the light. The first thing that caught her eye was a piece of black cloth sticking out from underneath the bed. Summer's eyes widened and her heart began to race. She inched closer and closer. When she was right next to the bed she pulled on the piece of cloth. Summer let out a sigh of relief. It was just the step-monster's robe. **

**Just then, Summer noticed the closet door was open just a crack. **_**That's weird, **_**Summer thought. **_**They always leave their closet door closed so the cat doesn't get in. **_**She inched closer to the door afraid to see what was behind it. She touched the handle and began to slowly turn it. She opened it very slowly while taking a deep breath. When she opened it all she saw was the Butthead mask. She let out an ear piercing scream and ran downstairs as fast as she could. **

**She ran out the front door and across the street to the neighbor's house. "What's wrong?" asked Summer's neighbor Mrs. Daniel's. Summer was on her front porch trying to catch her breath. She invited Summer in and she explained what happened. Mrs. Daniel's let Summer use her phone and offered for her to stay until someone came to get her. She thanked Mrs. Daniel's and dialed 911. When she got off the phone with the cops she called her friends and told them what happened and where she was. **

**The cops came to investigate and shortly after, Seth, Ryan and Marissa were there as well. A cop by the name of Officer Conners came over to ask Summer questions. Two other cops named Officer Moore and Officer Reynolds went into the house to search and see if anyone was there. **

**About 5 minutes later Officer Moore and Officer Reynolds came out and said that they couldn't find anyone in the house. After Officer Conners finished up asking questions, the three cops left. "Wow," said Seth. "You've had an eventful night." "And a scary one at that," Summer added. "Hey why don't we all go back to my place and get your mind off things," Seth suggested. "That sounds like a great idea," said Marissa. "Maybe play a few video games, watch some movies," Seth suggested. "That's great," said Summer. "I have a new Johnny Depp movie that I've been dying to watch. I haven't even opened it. But… it's in the house and I really don't want to go back in there." "We'll all go in together," said Ryan. "Ok," said Summer.**

**The gang headed up the steps and into the house. They went upstairs into Summer's room. Summer went over to her DVD collection and grabbed the movie. She noticed that it had been opened. "That's weird," said Summer. "The plastic wrap was still on this the last time I saw it. Oh well, the step-monster probably go to it." They headed downstairs and were off to the Cohen house. **


End file.
